Romeo's Journal
by blondiebabe1
Summary: This is Romeo's journal throughout the play. One-shot! Trust me, it's betterthan it sounds!


Hey! I originally did this for a school project, but I liked it so I decided to post it. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to the talented William Shakespeare.

* * *

Midmorning, Saturday, July 19, 1597 

This morning I wandered alone, with only thoughts of my fair Rosaline to occupy my time. I walked through the forest, dreaming of her beautiful face. It does not make sense to me that she would be so selfish with her beauty. In living a life of purity, she will never bear children to pass her exquisite looks on to. I would have her change her mind and become my wife, but it will not be so.

I shut my drapes in my chamber and light it by only the flickering flames of a few candles, creating the gloomy atmosphere that matches the mood of my soul. I sleep little and write often of the love I harness for dear Rosaline. I wrote the following in the early hours before dawn this night, just before I left for my wanderings.

_O! How I faint when I of you do write,_

_Knowing a better spirit doth use your name,_

_And in the praise thereof spends all his might,_

_To make me tongue-tied speaking of your fame._

_But since your worth, wide as ocean is,_

_The humble as the proudest sail doth bear,_

_My saucy bark, inferior far to his,_

_On your broad main doth wilfully appear._

_Your shallowest help will hold me up afloat,_

_Whilst he upon your soundless deep doth ride;_

_Or, being wracked, I am a worthless boat,_

_He of tall building, and of goodly pride:_

_Then if he thrive and I be cast away,_

_The worst was this, my love was my decay._

_(Shakespeare, "Sonnet 80")_

The other man I speak of in this poem be Our Lord, Jesus Christ, who lovely Rosaline has decided to devote her life to. My love for this sweet gentlewoman will be my downfall, for surely I shall die of a broken heart.

As I was walking early this morning, I came upon my dear cousin, Benvolio, but I did not wish to speak with him. I turned and fled into the woods, hoping he would have the sense not to follow. A few hours later, a made my way back into town and happened upon Benvolio. From the disarray around me I could see that there had been a brawl not long before my arrival. As I approached Benvolio greeted me. "Good morrow, cousin," he said. Oh, if only it was not so long from dawn to dusk! My dearest Benvolio then began to question me on the melancholy mood I have been in of late. Oh, it is so difficult to explain the feeling of unrequited love to one who has never been in love. The feelings of rejection, loneliness, sorrow are indescribable. My cousin tried to understand. He offered his greatest sympathies. But, he wants me to forget my lady Rosaline. How shall I forget one whois so unforgettable?

* * *

Early Afternoon, Saturday, July 19, 1597 

Benvolio and I were walking the streets of Verona, when we came upon a servant dressed in Capulet garb. It was quite obvious the man could not read, yet he had been sent to inform those on a list he was carrying that they are invited to a party to be held at the home of Lord Capulet this evening. He told us that all were welcome, except Montagues. Well, I took the list from the man and searched it for my Rosaline's name. Oh, the lady will be at Capulet's tonight! Benvolio has decided to make me forget lovely Rosaline. He wants me to go to the party with him so I may see other maidens whose beauty outshines that of Rosaline, but I shall only go to catch a glimpse of her

* * *

Evening, Saturday, July 19, 1597 

I had a dream this evening. The details are no longer clear to me, as the grogginess of sleep has faded away. But the events of this dream lead me to believe that something will happen tonight, something that is fated to me. I do believe that the events of this night will eventually lead to my death!

* * *

Hours Before Dawn, Sunday, July 20, 1597 

Oh! How joyous and excited I am! But, oh, I must start at the beginning, lest I confuse the wondrous events of last night. Benvolio, Mercutio, the others, and I made haste to the Capulet party. Along the way, Mercutio was talking of nonsense, fairies and such. But had I known what was to greet me at the party, that walk would have seemed hours long!

We entered the festivities and there, dancing, was the most beautiful maiden I have ever seen. It was at that moment that Cupid's arrow pierced my heart. I managed to pull this fair lady aside, away from the crowd, and we spoke and we kissed. Oh, a more perfect kiss there never was in all the world. Her nurse, a crude but kind woman, told me her name. It is "Juliet." A more beautiful name I have never heard. I made my way into the Capulet orchards. My dearest friend Mercutio and Benvolio were calling for me, Mercutio speaking ill of Rosaline to goad me into revealing myself, but I stayed hidden. Poor fool, he has never felt love.

As I continued to wander, I came upon a balcony with light streaming out from inside. My love, my Juliet, leaned upon the ledge. She spoke of the unimportance of names, and ho she would give up anything to be with me. Oh, it was a beautiful sound, to hear "Romeo" from her sweet lips. I climbed the balcony, and swore my love, but my lady seemed unconvinced and wary. So, this morning, I shall go to Friar Lawrence's cell to arrange our wedding. I will send word through a messenger that Juliet shall send at the hour of nine.

* * *

Evening, Sunday, July 20, 1597 

I am in a state of misery. Oh, a few short hours of elation were killed with my dearest friend Mercutio. Ah, but I get ahead of myself. I ventured to Friar Lawrence this morning, and requested that he marry me to my fair Juliet. He chided me, told me that I was rushing into this union, when just yesterday I had fancied myself in love with Rosaline. He then changed his mind, what a fickle man. Friar says that this may unite the houses of Montague and Capulet. Nurse, the messenger from Juliet, came just past noon, three hours after she was due to arrive. I had been joking around with Mercutio, and it was quite obvious that he was happy to have the cheerful Romeo back with him. Nurse pulled me aside, after being humiliated by dear Mercutio, and a relayed the plan. Juliet was to meet me in Friar Lawrence's cell later that afternoon, giving the excuse that she was off to confession. It was then that we would be married. This plan was successful, and my beautiful Juliet became my lovely wife, and I, her husband.

Oh, but Lady Luck was not to grace me with her presence any longer. Tybalt, my lady's cousin, came looking for me. He wanted to engage in a sword fight as revenge for my attendance at his uncle's festivities last night. Mercutio angered the temperamental man, and was drawn into the battle meant for me. I attempted to stop them by stepping in between, but Tybalt stabbed Mercutio from under my arm. Tybalt fled and Benvolio led an angry Mercutio away, and came back moments later with the news that my dearest friend is dead. I was livid with anger at Tybalt. When I found the coward, we fought and my sword took the life of my wife's cousin. I came straight to Friar Lawrence's, where I now hear that I am to be banished. Banished! Never again to see my fair Juliet or my home of Verona again. Nurse has come and gone. I am to lay with my Juliet tonight as husband and wife. Then, tomorrow morning a the break of day I shall head to Mantua in disguise, as my capture will be my death. Friar Lawrence shall send Balthasar with news on occasion, until things have settled in Verona and I may return and announce my marriage.

* * *

Noon, Monday, July 21, 1597 

Oh, leaving my lovely Juliet behind in Verona broke my heart. We spent the most joyous night together as husband and wife. I know not when another such night shall come to pass. This morning, I do believe the sun rose far before its time. The lark announced the time for my departure, and with a kiss, I left. I shed many tears on my way to Mantua. I fear for my future with dear Juliet. I know not when I will see her again. The time shall pass so slowly without my love here beside me. Wretched is my life! I curse thee, Mantua, for putting many miles between me and my darling wife! I curse thee!

* * *

Morning, Wednesday, July 23, 1597 

I have had many odd dreams these past two days. In one, I dream that I have died, but once Juliet finds me and kisses my cold, dead lips, I awaken. In another, I see my Juliet being told she must marry County Paris, kinsman of the Prince. She cries so desperately in that one. In yet another, I see my lady upon her bed. She drinks a vial and falls, dead. Nurse comes in and finds her, and she is taken to the Capulet monument. These last two dreams appear so real. Could they be images from Verona? Oh, I will it not be so!

* * *

Afternoon, Thursday, July 24, 1597 

Oh, my dreams do not lie! Balthasar, my trusty man, has brought me news that my darling Juliet is dead! I have been to the apothecary for his strongest poison. He almost did not allow me to purchase it, but the temptation of my gold was worth more to him than the threat of Mantua's law. I shall drink the poison as I lay by my wife's body, to be with her in death as I could never be with her in life. I ride now, to Juliet's grave, on a horse my trusty man has provided for me.

* * *

Hours Before Dawn, Friday, July 25, 1597 

I have killed yet another man. After giving Balthasar a letter to my father explaining why I must do what I am to do in just a few short minutes and sending my man away for the last time, I opened the door to the Capulet catacombs. The County Paris was there, visiting the corpse of my dead wife. Knowing my name is an enemy to that of Juliet' family, he believed I was there to cause trouble and began a sword fight. I killed him in the brawl, but fulfilled his last request and lay him near my fair Juliet.

I gaze upon my darling wife now. She looks not dead, but merely sleeping, as if she will open her eyes and I will hear "Romeo" escape her sweet lips. I kiss her tenderly, one last kiss, and uncork the vial of poison. The liquid tastes bitter in my mouth, and burns a fiery trail to my stomach. My body screams in pain, but soon sweet death hall rid me of my misery. I shall never write in this book again, for I have gone to join my Juliet in eternal life.

Romeo Montague


End file.
